Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh (or Pooh for short) is the titular protagonist of the Winnie the Pooh ''franchise, introduced in Disney's 1966 short ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. He is an anthropomorphic, honey-loving teddy bear belonging to Christopher Robin. Pooh is based on the character of the same name from the book of the same name, written by A.A. Milne. Background Pooh Bear resides in the Hundred Acre Wood, an imaginative world inhabited by anthropomorphic stuffed toys and animals that Christopher Robin frequents. Pooh is stuffed with fluff, and there for impervious to pain. Due to his obesity, his seams burst open on occasion, but Pooh has become so accustomed to this that he can tie it back together in seconds. Pooh's tree house—which is under the name Sanders—is mostly filled with jars and jars of honey, which he harvests from beehives throughout the day. At the jingle of his "Pooh-koo clock", Pooh typically starts his mornings with his "stoutness exercise", which is an ironic attempt to gain weight, rather than lose it. When not collecting honey or pondering about nothing in his Thoughtful Spot, Pooh spends his day with his friends, the most significant of which being Christopher Robin, with whom he shares a special bond. Development "Winnie-the-Pooh," as he was originally called, first appeared in a story written by A.A. Milne, who based the characters off his young owner Christopher Robin Milne and the boy's stuffed animals. The original toy bear was named after Winnie (short for "Winnipeg"), a bear that had been adopted as a cub by a Canadian soldier during World War I, who was a popular attraction at the London Zoo. The stories were popular in the Disney household, motivating Walt to start production on a series of featurettes starring the honey-obsessed bear and his collection of friends. Personality Pooh is described as being "a bear of very little brain." He is generally kind and friendly towards everyone and has a demeanor that is childlike and innocent. Because of his limited intelligence, however, Pooh is extremely naive. Absent-minded and simple, he tends to process things at a slower pace than his friends, to the point of seeming disoriented. Pooh's sluggish nature also makes him somewhat passive in most situations. Pooh is arguably best known for his love of honey (or "hunny" as he spells it). He keeps a supply of pots at his home, but they are often empty due to his unending appetite. When he runs out, he often travels to Rabbit's house to borrow some. Loyal to his friends and the "favored" toy of Christopher Robin, Pooh is often entitled to "leader of the group". He has a knack for being very optimistic during times of despair. He can be very courageous in tough times and is usually the one consulted when trouble occurs. In spite of being "a bear of very little brain", Pooh occasionally seems to hold some wisdom, such as in Pooh's Heffalump Movie, in which he's the first one to realize that the "monster" all feared was a mother looking for her baby, and though most of Christopher Robin, such as when Christopher states that he doesn't need a balloon, Pooh states that, though he's aware he doesn't need it, it would make him happy, and when he constantly asks if Christopher's work is as important as the latter claims to be. As his best friend states in Christopher Robin, his wisdom is because Pooh is "a bear of very big heart". Physical appearance Pooh is an anthropomorphic teddy bear. He is short, has yellow fur, and a round belly. He has black dot eyes, a black nose, a short snout, and small round ears. There is also stitching on his belly and bottom, which occasionally rips open. He only wears a small red short-sleeved shirt, in which his belly hangs out of. Trivia * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Citizens of The Hundred Acre Wood